Everything I'm Not
by jayne'z star
Summary: "Your not real!" I scream at him "I can assure you Heather, I am real" "No. You are dead and it's all my fault..." I whisper A re-write of Juliet.4's Everything I'm Not Written with her permission. AxH not GxH


**Hey guys I'm back and I had this Idea and wanted to share so here you go.**

**Credit to Juliet 4 for letting me use her Idea READ HER FICS!**

*FLASHBACK*

It has been a year scince Total Drama ended and all it did was leave me in shame and tears. No I no longer want the money. I want Alejandro, Thats all I wanted once the show ended. But after the lava and the whole cast trampling him he died , passed on or whatever! The thing is he's gone and not coming back. I had no clue he was in hospital I assumed everyone got out saftly. I was wrong again.

I cried untill there were no tears left after Sierra told me. The pain and guilt was all to much for me. Just as I was about to kill myself of guilt Sierra called me up ad showed me a website, an online dating one. She told me to try it so I did after protesting and I met a guy. He was really sweet and just recently broke up with his girlfriend. His username was Partyboii_lolza. It was a BLIND dating website so no names. So I just went with The_Queen_Bee_4eva. We talked for months then he asked me out.

Turns out he lives pretty cloose to me becaause he chose the coffee shop down the end of my street. I couldnt wait.

*END*

At the moment I am sitting at a table waiting for my supposed prince charming, I just hope I dont get the wrong person like userall. But then the weirdest thing happened

GEOFF from TD came in, I get up from my table and go up to him surprised he's here...

He is in his normal clothes from TD but has a white singlet underneath.

"Hey Geoff" I say.

"AHHH!" He screams turning around but only sees me.

"Oh hehe hey Heather what are you doing here?" He asks

"Stupid blind date program.." I reply feeling embaressed.

"Same here...wait a second"

"YOUR THE QUEEN BEE FOREVER!"

"YOUR PARTY BOII LOLZA" we shout at the same time, everyone at the coffee shop turns around and stares.

"C'mon coffee on me" I say and walk over to a table as Geoff follows.

I sit down and Geoff looks at me curiously.

"Why are you being so nice" He asks sitting down. I sigh.

"Look I'm trying to be nice okay I have learned my lesson..." I say imeadiatly thinking of the finale.

"Okay..." he says

"What happened between you and Bridgette?" I ask. I was seriously wondering this.

"Look after Alejandro kissed her I-We got distant and well broke up" Geoff explains. I just nod trying to fight tears back after he said Alejandro's name.

"Heather are you okay?" He asks. I nod again.

"Whats been happing in your life?" I ask trying to steer the subject of Alejandro away.

"Nothing much other than my Bridgette breakup and chatting to you online" Geoff replies.

"What would you like to order?" A waitress comes up and asks while dusting off her jeans.

"Umm just a coffee for me" I reply.

"Yeah same here" Geoff says. The brunette nods and turns back around to the kitchen.

"So whats been up with you" Geoff asks turning buck to face me.

"Umm nothing really..." I say pushing the thoughts of things I've been doing out of my head.

"How's Al?" He asks, and thats all it takes. I burry my head in my arms which are resting on the table to hide the tears.

"Heather what's wrong he asks, getting up to crouch down beside me.

"H-He's D-d-dead and it's a-all my f-fault" I whisper. losing my ability to speak.

"Heather I'm sure it's not your fault" He says trying to soothe me.

"Yes it is. I pushed him down the volcano and he got burnt because we all trampled him so he couldn't get up" I explain

Geoff puts an arm around me telling me that every thing's going to be fine.

He eventually calms me down and and we have a nice coffee together. He shouts out for lunch and after that we exchanged numbers and left.

when I got home Sierra of coarse rang me up and asked how it all went down. I told her it was excellent but didn't say who it was with because if she knew... well I wouldnt live it down hehe...

_1 year later_.

I stepped out of my red honda civic and look around. I was at the movie theater where me and Geoff were going to have our 1 year anniversary. I smooth out of my red cocktail dress and smile remembering the fun we have had and gaze at the stars as they shine brightly in the moonlit sky, then walk into the theater smiling until I saw the biggest betrayal of my life.**  
**

Geoff was inside making out with BRIDGETTE! I thought they were over!

"GEOFF!" I cry as the tears slowly fall down my face.

"Oh H-high Heather I was just-"

"Making out with the girl you were supposed to be over with!" I butt in finishing his sentence. By now everyone in the building was looking at us.

"Heather it's not what you think it is.." Bridgette puts in.

"Oh save it surfer-girl!" I snap at the girl who is everything I'm not.

"Geoff I thought we had something real... But I guess not." I say turning around seeing as there is no reason for me to be here anymore.

I climb in my car and drive, I'm not sure where I'm going but just as long as I'm away from here. As though it is on cue rain starts to fall. I groan. I've always hated rain.

I turn the radio on. Music regally soothes me but today looks as though karma's trying to bite my ass.

_You know that I love you boy,_

_Hot like Mexico rejoice,_

_At this point gotta chose,_

_Nothing to lose,_

_Don't call my name don't call my name Ale-_

Before it can continue I have taken off my red pumps and knife the radio with the back of the shoe.

But since I'm not looking where I am driving...

"WHAT THE FUC-" I scream but then am cut off by the car slamming against a tree at the bottom of a hill.

I slowly crawl out of my car and onto the wet grass as rain pelts my face with water. I crawl over to other side of the tree and curl myself into a ball. Thats when I notice the blood going down my arms and legs.

A normal person would scream for help but seeing as I killed the guy I held closest to my heart and my supposed boyfriend traded me in for the girl who's everything I'm not, Chances of me wanting to live are near Zero.

I throw my other shoe away and quietly lie down waiting to die.

"HELLO!" A voice cries from the top of the hill.

"ANYONE THERE?"

"YES ONLY A PERSON WHO WANTS TO DIE!" I yell back tears and blood clinging to my face.

But when I talk the person sprints down the hill and over to me.

"Heather is that really you" I hear an oh so familiar voice ask me.

I look up. Oh god...

I rise from where I am sitting.

"YOUR NOT REAL!" I scream at the person in front of me. Tears streaming down my face. And rain Pelting the two of us.

"I assure you I am real Heather, please listen to me" He says

"No. I killed you your not here your in my imagination." I whisper then look up at Alejandro.

He take my blood covered hand and holds it. I've missed his touch. I look up at him.

I hug him.

"I'm so so so so so sorry" I cry

"For the Volcano for right now for everything" I cry again.

"Shh Heather, Your okay I'm okay everything will be okay." He says looking up at me.

"I forgive you"

Then he notices the blood everywhere.

"We need to get you an ambulance" He says whipping out his phone.

"Really Alejandro it's fine" I say.

"No Its not" he says and dials 911

After a few minutes of him talking on the phone he puts it away and looks at me. He squeezes my had he has been holding the whole time. Then He kisses me.

Only this time I don't push him away.

_1 year later._

There's a knock on my door, I rush over to answer it. It's Alejandro.

"Hey" I say letting him in, then he gives me a bouquet of red roses

"Thanks" I say as he draws me into a kiss.

"I love you" He murmurs

"I love you too" I reply and wrap my arms around his neck.

Bridgette can keep Geoff, I don't care! I have the most perfect guy in the universe here with ME.

And I don't have to be Everything I'm Not.

**hey guys hoped you enjoyed that and a BIG happy easter to you guys for sunday!**

**Love all you guys soooo much! and another thanks to Juliet.4 for letting me do a re-write!**

**Luv ya guys**

**Hugz**

**Jayne**


End file.
